Sweet
by YhenCay
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Sakura Haruno has many suitors. Sasori is one of them and he keeps giving her chocolates and flowers while Itachi, another one of them keeps giving her a single apple everyday. Why is that?


**Sweet**

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno has many suitors. Dr. Sasori is one of them and he keeps giving her chocolates and flowers while Engineer Itachi, another one of them keeps giving her a single apple everyday. Why?

**A/N: **Hi guys. It's just oneshot inspired by the quote I read in my bestfriends cellphone. It just made me smile so I posted it, Naruto style. Please rate and review. That's all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sakura is a beautiful nurse. She has exotic pink hair, a slim and curvy body and a petite innocent looking face. Many guys would kill to be her boyfriend. One of the most outstanding of guys that likes Sakura is Akasuna No Sasori. He is the head doctor of the hospital Sakura works in.<p>

"Sakura-san, these are flowers and chocolates for you." Sasori said while giving Sakura his gifts on the cafeteria of the hospital.

"Thank you Dr. Sasori but you don't need to." Sakura refused.

"I insist. I already told you that I like you so it's okay." Ssori insisted while handling his gifts.

"Okay." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be going now, I still have patients to cure." Sasori smiled and waved his goodbye.

While Sakura is eating, she heard the elevator sound. When she looked, there stood Uchiha Itachi, another one of the most outstanding guys that would kill to get Sakura. He is an engineer and currently works in some building that needs supervision.

"Good Afternoon, Sakura-san." Itachi greeted while looking at the gifts Sasori gave.

"Good Afternoon, Itachi-san. May I help you?" Sakura smiled and looked Itachi kindly.

"I just wanted to give you this apple." Itachi handed her a single apple which Sakura gladly took.

"Thank you Itachi-san. Is there anything else?" Sakura asked while keeping her composure.

"Nothing. See you." Itachi went back to the elevator and exited out of the hospital to continue his work.

Sakura slightly wondered why Itachi would give her an apple instead of the flowers and chocolates Sasori gave her. Thinking of an answer, she just continued eating her food.

* * *

><p>The next day is similar to the first one. Sasori giving her flowers and chocolates while Itachi giving her an apple. She has this confusion though. They're both good looking and nice. It doesn't hurt to answer one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyday is just the same as always. Sasori keeps giving her chocolates and flowers thinking that it was romantic and that would find him a place in her heart. Itachi is the same too, he kept giving Sakura an apple leaving her wondering why.<p>

Finally, Sakura finding no answer as to why Itachi keeps giving her an apple, she decided to ask Itachi.

"Itachi, why are you giving me an apple everyday while Dr. Sasori keeps giving me chocolates and flowers?" Sakura asked kindly while smiling.

"Hn." Itachi just grunted.

"Are you giving me this so you could differentiate yourself from him?" Sakura tried a reason.

"Hn." Once again, Itachi just grunted.

"...?..." Sakura stared at him with curiosity.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." Itachi waved and exited out the building with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day, she got her usual gift from Sasori but she waited for Itachi. He never came but one of Itachi's staff from his work is there handing her an apple and a note with it.<p>

"Itachi-san is really busy from his work but he sent me so he could give you this." The staff said.

Sakura stared at him intently.

"He said that you'll know the answer why he keeps giving you apples when you look at the note." The staff waved and quickly got way to work again.

When Sakura opened the note, she found out why.

_An apple a day, keeps the doctor away._

Sakura smiled.

"How sweet." She said.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Please review and tell me what you think.

If you have time, please read my other story **Through My Boring Life**.

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


End file.
